Dear Santa,
by Dark Mican
Summary: Its Xmas on Konoha!Poor Naruto, His hands are full, of what? you ask? this are the packages that the dear semes sends him... Watch how the dear semes blackmail Santa and reveal their sinful secrets one by one! 00Smirk00 many Lemons and Limes. A/N INSIDE
1. Dear Santa, Sasuke

Mican: Eh?!!! I made a new story?!

Itachi: ……what? You don't want to?

Mican: of course I do!! Demo, Its not Christmas yet,….

Itachi: hn… I don't care, I jus want my Naru-chan

Mican: -sighs irritably-

On with the story!!!

Disclaimer: Dark Mican does not own Naruto and Characters!!! Oh!! And Santa too! Though, I own the plot!-wink-

**----------------------------------**

_**Dear Santa,………….**_

Christmas night finally came,

Our dear little semes are on their room, writing to one of the most famous Christmas guy named Santa,

Little Kitsune though, has other plans,

What you may ask?

Well, lets just say that these semes that are innocently sitting on their seats, back straight, and lips pulled on a sadistic smirk, planned carefully for this,

------------------------------------- **Naru's side**-----------------------

"Gah!!! So may dresses!!! I can't wear this!!! This is for girls!! Sluts!! I say!! Sluts!!"

Naruto run a shaking hand through his blonde hair, supposedly, this day is the worst Christmas ever,

Lat year, Naruto has those plain white gifts that you give to just a normal friends,

But now, Just this morning, a delivery man delivered him a big box with a note saying,

_Dear Baka,_

_Look at this dress!!!_

_Its nice ne?_

_Dress up for ,me! Love!!_

_Lots of love and dogs,_

_Kiba,_

The door bell rang again and another huge box was placed on his poor doorstep,

Then another and another and another and another…

Its like, Infinity!!!

Now he knew what Sasuke feels with his fan-club,

Naruto sighed again,

"CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORST?!!!" He cried,

Oh yes, Naru-chan, It is going to get worst…….

-----------------------------------** Sasuke's side------------------------------**

Sasuke sighed happily, A smile playing on his lips, Black ebony eyes having excitement and mirth on them, Pale skin looks a lot more livelier,

"Heh, Guess its time for me to write my Christmas gifts ne?"

He leaned back at his chair and relaxed his stiff shoulders,

While doing so, he pulled out a card with Uchiha symbols printed on it, then a black pen,

'_Sexy black eh?'_ He thought,not knowing that other semes were thinking the same,

-Sneeze-

Sasuke rubbed his nose and sighed

" Must be those fangirls…" Sasuke tsk-ed,

_**Dear Santa,**_

_**Orochimaru-gay is a pedophile!!**_

_**I tired getting away from him, but its like, he has a Sasuke detector!!**_

_**I'm really, really scared!!**_

_**Then, just yesterday, He pinched my butt and said**_

" Nice ass Uchiha_**"**_

_**I glowered at him for a minute or so yet it didn't affect him so I continued my daily routines,**_

_**It took me a lot of self control not to kill him you know!!**_

_**Anyway, since I'm a good boy,**_

_**I want my present to be,………**_

_**My dear little dobe-chan!!!**_

_**He's just soo cute and girlish and feminine-and did I already say cute?**_

_**I want him to wear that little Uchiha robe that I bought him!!**_

_**The short one! And get delivered here on my room with red ribbons wrapped around him, with red satind sheet**_

_**And blind fold and hand cuffs and whips and vibrators and etc!!!**_

_**Ok! Ja!!**_

_**P.s: If you don't do this, I'll make sure that you wont be seeing another daylight!!!!**_

Sasuke folded the letter and laid it on the table with Uchiha and Orochimaru blood on a glass and a piece of Itachi's ebony black hair.

"I think this should be enough," –smirk-

---------------------------------------- End chapter 1-----------------------------

Woot!!!! 1st chapter finally done!!! If you wanna see the dress, please visit Deviantart . com and look out for Mican-chan!!

(warning the dress may seem bad coz I made it on a hurry!! but, I'll tell you if I made it more pretty!! k?)


	2. Dear Santa, Neji

Itachi: god!! You finally updated!!!

Mican: Of course! 'tis almost Christmas!!

Itachi: soo… who is it now?

Mican: -smirks evilly-

Disclaimer: just like before… Me no own Naru-chan and characters!! Dear Santa…… 

**----------------Naruto's corner!!!------------**

Naruto looked at every sides, every corner, every windows and every doors,

But he didn't find anything…

Not even his little fox plushie and his –ahem- pillow that he uses for –ahem- personal… things… when he gets… -ahem-

Why the hell cant he find something?!!! Even a yen or something!!

He looked around again, muttering

" Must find those damn camera's!! I swear there is something on my beautiful peaceful room!!! Why the hell do they know what I'm doing?!!!

But still, hours and hours of search, he found… nothing… again….

"COME OUT HERE YOU EVIL DAMN TECHNOLOGY THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT NAME IS!!!!!!!! COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME!!!"

Too bad, Naruto is just talking to a sinful object (If needed) and the wind…

**---------------Outside the skirts of Konoha-----------------**

-chuckle- -chuckle-

" Oh my gawd Naruto… you don't know how much of a show you're putting for me…"

Said a figure with a blue-ish black hair, sitting on a chair, (It rhymed!!) watching the flat-screen TV with huge, lusty eyes…

----**------------Inuzuka manor-----------------**

-Sniff-

-Sniff-

" –Heavenly sigh- Good thing I got my dear Naru-chan's humping pillow…"

He sighed blissfully again, nuzzling his head on the stained yet clean pillow…

"I wonder why it smells like rose… and cinnamon… and orange??? This cum smell I know… But with flavors?"

"Interesting…" He sighed again… when suddenly his head perked up… a perverted grin on his handsome face…

"Well, Humping the same pillow that my dear Naru-chan used would be great…"

Kiba smirked again… undressed himself, revealing toned and dark tanned delicious skin…

This sight would be heaven for us… the oh-great-fan girls-

Kiba's smirk widened and lowered himself to the pillow, sliding his body with it… causing delightful friction…

"-huff- now..-gasp- I know –huff- why…-breath- Naruto…-thrust- loves this…-thrust and gasp- pillow!!!"

**------------------Hyuuga manor-------------**

Neji stared at the screen hungrily,

The screen, showed Neji what he just recorded today!!!

Lets see…

He made clones this morning and let the other, (Neji clone) one tape him while Neji and Naruto (another Neji clone just henged into Naruto) and showed some –ahem- awesome positions when –ahem- they do 'it'…

So now he was watching it!!!

'This is the best part!!! This is the best part!!!" Neji almost jumped on him chair when the screen flashed Neji, Neji undressing and thumbing Naruto's slit when a black out came…

Silence……….

Silence……

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0………

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A rather beastly roar thundered in Konoha…

**------------Time skip------------**

"Damn!! I was soo close!!!!"

Neji sighed heavily,

No Hyuuga had he heard of them touching themselves… So this is kinda embarrassing to him…

"Damn this stupid Black out…"

"sigh- need to find something better to do then…"

Neji hmm-ed and looked around, he spotted a Christmas card and raised a delicate dark-brown eye-brow…

"Oh well, Christmas is coming anyway…"

He sighed again and stood up, making a bee-line over the desk

He reached for the card and when he touched it…

He almost felt energized and determined to write every sinful wishes on that card….

He opened a drawer and took out a white pen, The Hyuuga symbol ™ on its top, standing up proudly,

He opened the card and took the tip of the pen off,

He wrote….

**Dear Santa,**

**-Sigh- we just had a black out today!!**

**-Growls- and I was doing some important business too!!!!**

**Damn!! You know you know!!**

**The same old thing that I use to do, **

**The 'make some clone, henge them into Naruto and make smut films..**

**If its good, make some copies, sell them into the gay market and continue on being a millionaire!!**

**Try to win Naru-chan's heart then fuck him 24/7…**

**Marry him, make man babies, dress him up as a girl,**

**Make him wear panties and bra,**

**Make kinky sex until the day we die!!!**

**That would be heaven!!! –Drool-**

**But you know!!! I just found…**

**Hinata is a pervert!!**

**Just because we Hyuuga's can see underneath doesn't mean that we are allowed to do it!!**

**Well, that would be tempting…**

**Anyway!! I found Hinata: that bitch, peep on Naruto!!**

**I saw her face reddens and she fainted!!**

**Of course!! He's hawt, smexy and cute!!**

**Who wouldn't want him?!**

**-chuckle- and you know?**

**I just stalked my beautiful Naru-chan yesterday!!!**

**I saw him enter the hot-springs and I thought,**

'**This would be a great place to make some pictures!!'**

**So I took meh camera!! –**insert Neji fanning himself with Camera on his hands-

And took a hundred pictures!! I took a picture of his tight ass, naked body and everything!!! 

-insert Neji flew of with nosebleed-

**I think I'm saying to much..**

**Hmmm.. Oh yea!! My wish is…!!!**

**My wish is to have my beautiful foxy!!**

**Totally naked, with ribbons around his body and a collar on his neck with words in gold,**

" **Hyuuga Neji's Property!!"**

**Oh!! And a Hyuuga stamp on his left buttock!! –drool- that would be nice!!**

**P.S: If you don't do this… I wont sell you any pictures and videos of my dear Naru-chan!!! I know that you have been on the gay market!!**

**Purchasing a hundred pictures and videos!! **

**Ok!! Ja!!!**

Neji sighed happily,

He knew his threat would work!!

There is no way that Santa would refuse him!!!

Muahahahahahahaaa!!!!! –evil laugh-

"Oh well, -Hyuuga smirk ™- Got to go to bed now…"

Neji stood up from his comfy chair and walked back into the desk, He suddenly grabbed a CD and some Naked pictures of Naruto and laid them reluctantly on the desk,

He walked away, sending some longing looks into the table…

Sniffing, he laid on his bed, fidgeted until he was comfy and turned the lights off,

To be continued!!!!!!! 

Me soo tired!!!!!

Read and review peoplez!!!


	3. Itachi! Part 1

Mican: YAY!! ITS DECEMBER!!!!

Itachi: -stare-

Mican: -fidgets- WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT TEME!!!

Itachi: How many times did I told you not to swear and to do black magic???

Mican: -sweating buckets-

Itachi: hmmmm??? Answer me or no-Naru-chan-in-a–lollita-dress-with-fluffy-hat

Mican: B-but!!

Itachi: No buts!! –Points Finger at Mican-chan-

Mican: -tear- But all I wanted is just to cast some black magic into –grins- torture her, tear her limb apart, let her watch how I chainsaw her fingers and arm, and then I'll let her drink her own blood, and If she still didn't say sorry, then I'll just call the other members of Torture Masters (Itachi, Gaara, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Kyuubi, and Pein) Hmmmm… First, I'll let Itachi-sama let that bitch enter his Mangyeko Sharingan, scene is, Orochimaru doing her, then I'll let Kisame threaten/give her to a dozen of Sharks, Make her listen to Tobi's never ending phrase of "Tobi's a good boy!" then, Let her watch Sasuke maniacal smirk, then chidori her, Hang her above Zetsu's head, Make her bleed with Kyuubi's power, and gauge her eyes out, made by Pein, then finally order Gaara-sama to "Subaku Souso" her…

Hmmmm…!!!! Goody!! I thought of that for a minute!! Demo…I still didn't break my record of thinking sadistic tortures and pain in only 20 seconds…

Gah!!! I need to sharpen my torturous mind!!

Itachi: -twitch-

Mican: something wrong Itachi-sama??

Itachi: Where is the Mican I know that does NOT like to talk and is anti-social??? –twitch-

Mican: Hmmm?? Did you said you wanted pocky too??

Itachi: O.O Who gave you pocky??

Mican: Oh noone!! Just my great goddess Shizune-chan!!! What?? You angry?!!

Itachi: -sigh- No… _'Must resist the cuteness'_

**Oh well!! Chapter 3 is up!!!**

**Remember to prepare some tissues on the computers side, For we are about to see the semes minds….**

**Oh!! The long awaited entrance of Itachi-sama is….-dramatic music playing- HERE!!!!!!!!!! Oh yea…. Warning No. 2 there is a butt of randomness here..-sweatdrop- The Author is just happy….dangerously happy and BEWARE THE PUNCTUATION MARKS!!!! Warning lime at the end!!!!**

* * *

**:.:.:.:.:The Last Chapter:.:.:.:.:**

Neji sighed happily,

He knew his threat would work!!

There is no way that Santa would refuse him!!!

Muahahahahahahaaa!!!!! –evil laugh-

"Oh well, -Hyuuga smirk ™- Got to go to bed now…"

Neji stood up from his comfy chair and walked back into the desk, He suddenly grabbed a CD and some Naked pictures of Naruto and laid them reluctantly on the desk,

He walked away, sending some longing looks into the table…

Sniffing, he laid on his bed, fidgeted until he was comfy and turned the lights off,

* * *

**;.;.;.;.Chapter 3: Uchiha Itachi;.;.;.;.;**

Uchiha Itachi fiddled with his fingers,

Wait,

That did not just sound right!!!

Uchiha Itachi,

The Uchiha Itachi never fiddled!!!!!

Has the world come to an end?!!!

**(author looks outside…)**

-Sighs in relief-

Apparently,

I think that Itachi is just bored…

Well,

Lets go back to Itachi-sama please???

Wait,

-author gasp in surprise… -

OMFG!!!!!!

IS THAT THE LEGENDARY DEATHNOTE?!!!!!!

KYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!! IT ISSSS!!!!!!

Itachi just looked bored, not caring at all,

(Itachi: ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!! We are going off topic here!!! can you just save your hyperness later?!!!!)

-Cough cough-

Ahem,

Sorry about that,

Never saw you there,

Back to Itachi-sama

Itachi fiddled with his fingers while keeping his steady gaze on the chart,

It had been days since he had been thinking and making some plans on making Naruto his…

ARGHHHHH!!!!!!! IT ALL DOESN'T SEEMS TO WORK!!!!!!

Itachi grabbed and pulled his beautiful ebony hair and grunted

"Gawd!! How am I going to get Naruto like this?!!!!!! I need some plan and inspiration!!!!!"

----------: -------------------: Me sad little kitty:.: Dear Santa----------:

Itachi walked around Konoha,

Not caring that a whole bunch or girls are following him,

Grinning maniacally,

Itachi took no head from this,

But you can see him walk faster.

He entered a beauty salon and quickly henged into a nice young lady with bib boobs and a very long skirt

(Itachi henge: Double brown)

Itachi smirked when the girls fawned over the shop and never saw him through his genjutsu,

Itachi walked forward,

Left, Right,

Right,

Forward,

Then left again,

The forward, forward,

Go back,

Left, then finally left…

(AN: ME DIZZY…..)

He jumped over a tree and opened a carelessly close window,

The light on the bathroom is on so Itachi thought that maybe that person is taking a bath.

He walked around the apartment and glanced around random things when he heard a soft 'click'

Itachi tensed,

You can actually hear his brain whizzling and whirling, trying to think of a good excuse why he's here,

A light bulb: with yellow light surrounding it appeared before the great Itachi Uchiha's head

"_aha!! Why didn't I think of that?!!!!"_

Itachi quickly walked back into the room as Naruto entered it and Itachi quickly and silently did the handsigns like he was the one who made it…

A silent poof and the Itachi that was once standing there was now replaced by a….

Cut Chibi Fox plushie….

Naruto walked in,

With only a towel covering his sexy, lean, feminine body

Itachi, a stuffed toy, even drooled by it,

Naruto bent and took some panties,

**(Itachi and Mican: WTF?!o.O)**

Even the fox plushie was surprised too…

And some normal house clothes…

He dropped the towel,

Revealing wet, shiny and plump thighs and two cute tight back cheeks that are currently shining for all its might as if saying _'OMG!! I'm soo shiny!! Put your dick in and fuck me!!!'_

Itachi almost did what the tight ass was implying,

But resisted the urge,

For he doesn't want Naruto to think of his as a pervert who spies on people!!!

Naruto lifted one of the tan legs and revealed to Itachi the cute, small, tight ring of his…

Even though Itachi, that is still in the fox plush form,

**-cough-**

A clothed dick just jumped up…

* * *

Naruto was about to put the panties on when he noticed the fox plushie lying innocently on the bed, 

He thought back to his humping pillow and almost cried,

Why cant he have his humping pillow back?!!

Ah!!!!! Never mind!!

For not fear!!

The great fox plushie is here!!!

Naruto discarded the panty and practically jumped on the bed,

Hugged the fox plushie close to his chest and slowly, teasingly, pulled the fox down,

Until it was at his not so ordinary dick (smaller than average)

Itachi drooled on this,

'_I CANT BELIEVE IT!!!!!!! OMFG!! I'm THE LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE!!! YOU'RE A GENIUS ITACHI!!!!!! GENIUS!!!! WHY DIDN'T I TJINK OF THIS BEFORE?!!!!!!'_

Naruto started to rub the fox at his penis and let out a small groan

'_OMG!!! THAT WAS THE SEXIEST SOUND THAT I HAVE EVER HEARD!!!!'_

He continued to rub,

Pleasure building up

He let go of the fox and let it just sit over at the back,

Like Naruto wanted the fox to watch him,

And I think that what Naruto really wanted the fox to do!!!

He grabbed his cock with his two tiny hands and clenched it down into a fist,

He let his one hand down,

Down until he felt his hole and slowly inserted a finger inside

Naruto continued to rub his dick and penetrate himself,

He got down into all fours, his back still on the fox plushie and inserted another finger,

Naruto fondled with the base of his cock, touched his scrotum, pinched his slit, rub his slit,

And drink some of his pre-cum

Itachi watched this,

The clothed dick becoming larger…

Naruto inserted another finger and moaned in some kind of pleasure/pain filled moan…

It seems that he found his very own prostate and jabbed and trusted down on his fingers mercilessly.

He clenched his cock harder and pumped it faster,

He continued doing this until he felt white pleasure filling him,

He continued to penetrate his own cock, milking his release and fell down into a messy heap,

His cum spraying everywhere,

His bed sheets,

His hands,

His stomach and mostly on the fox,

He bought his hand up and licked the cum-covered hand clean and sparkly,

"_Did you enjoy the show Fox-kun??"_

Naruto said huskily,

Never knowing that almost all the males on Konoha watched him do that,

Bloody noses and all,

So,

Konoha finally has their 138th time of bloodbath…. –sigh-

We may pray for their poor souls,

May they rest in peace…

If they ever ran out of blood I mean….

But I'm sure,

They cant die that easily,

They still have a millions of hawt videos of Naruto coming up!!!!

XP

Lolz!!!!

* * *

**;.;.;.;.;TBC;;.;.;.; NEXT CHAPTER UCHIHA ITACHI 2!!!**

* * *

**Oh yea sorry,**

**Its my first lime and I'm very nervous… and scared….**

**Tell me if its good!!!**

**Or!! Or!!! I'll never update!!!**

**(there are lots of story alerts but only a few reviews!!! T.T)**

**PS!! Be soft on me!! Remember!! Its my first lime!! And this is probably the longest chapter I have written…X3**


	4. chapter not in plot! X3

I'm back everybody!!!! XD 

**Oh and note to all faithful reviewers, I'll update Demon, angel, Human, all in one ummm…. In the near future!! –sweatdrop-**

**(Decided that I wont delete my stories…. –sniffles- I realized that I'm such a selfish person… Only thinking about myself…Not the satisfaction of the readers and reviewers…. I am sorry to you all!!!!!!)**

**Anou…. Merry Christmas to all**

**-**

**-**

Hope you enjoy my new Chapter of Dear Santa!!!!! XD (What?? Its Christmas!!! I should update this!!!) Oh… and Itachi's Christmas part 2 is next chapter!!! I'm really sorry for that but its Sasuke's turn today!!

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Warning…. Sasuke's lime and this chapter has nothing to do with the plot…. Just a Christmas gift to…. Sasunaruyaoilover you PM-ed me!!!! 

Wait… Oh!!!! And to random pinay: Cool!!!! Marunung akong mag tagalog kasi stinudi ko yung language!!!! Per pag hindi mo to maintindihan…/ Cool!!!! I also know how to speak Tagalog because I studied it!!!! X3

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**;.;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;.;. a little Recap;.;.;.: : : :.:.:.:.:.**_

"_Did you enjoy the show Fox-kun??"_

Naruto said huskily,

Never knowing that almost all the males on Konoha watched him do that,

Bloody noses and all,

So,

Konoha finally has their 138th time of bloodbath…. –sigh-

We may pray for their poor souls,

May they rest in peace…

If they ever ran out of blood I mean….

But I'm sure,

They cant die that easily,

They still have a millions of hawt videos of Naruto coming up!!!!

:.:.:.:,..:.: :.:.:.: End of Recap:.:.:.: :.:.: :.:.

-

-

-

-

**Dear Santa….**

**Sasuke's Christmas part 2**

-

-

"Hmmm… Guess I have to take a shower…again…"

Naruto spread his legs and dropped them on the floor,

He gingerly stood up and wobbled over to the Blue bathroom door,…

"lalalala lalala lala lala" Naruto hummed a song that resembled Mary had a little lamb

**(AN: For those of you who are waiting for a good laugh and a bit naughty scene, please visit my other story, Itachi had a blue eyed blond and please review!!! Lolz!!!! X3)**

Naruto suddenly looked over his shoulders and stared innocently at the fox plushie….

He smiled and hopped over,

-

-

Naruto bended and closed the space between the fox and his face and he murmured gently…

"I'll be back for a second…_fox-kuuunn.."_

Oh and to remind you… He drawled the 'fox-kuuun' a little bit….longer AND Husky… I mean…lusty….

-

-

-

-

;.;.;.;.;.:.:.:.:. At the other side of Konoha…. Uchiha residence:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"OH MY FREAKING GAWD!!!!"

Uchiha Sasuke…

I mean the GREAT UCHIHA FUCKING SASUKE

Is back in town…

And was currently watching the wide screen TV that he 'accidentally' found in his 'brother's ' room…

Well,

Right now, after watching the definitely hot show… He got a big, long rod to fix… oh…and milk….

He went into the washroom, (Itachi's)

Which was surprisingly decorated of…. –cough- Naked Naruto pictures another set of widescreen TV, a lot of sex toys like cock vibrators,

A Naruto plushie… and a fox Naruto plushie.. both of them stained with flaky white substance that Sasuke already know what it is….

Oh… And did I say a lot of DVD's???

-

-

-

Sasuke, the sexy curious Uchiha he is, got very curious on why his brother have some CD's here….

He scratched his clothed groin and muffled a soft moan…

First the super hot video of Naruto masturbating with a fox plushie,

Then found the Naughty Naruto stash here,

Then…. Those vibrators…

God…

Am I in heaven or hell???

-

-

-

Sasuke inserted a CD on the DVD player and waited,

The widescreen flashed Blue and an automatic voice (which sounds like Naruto moaning) said,

"Welcome back Uchiha Itachi!!! –moan- Password please!!! "

Sasuke tilted his head and pondered….

Password???

Is this stuff private???

Sasuke grinned and thought of the password…

He voiced out…

"Uzumaki Naruto is mine…"

Sasuke raised a magnificent black eyebrow when the screen flashed Blue-ish black and said,

"Enter the magical Naruto Yaoi land!!"

Sasuke's eyes widened….

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Itachi returned back to his normal self,

Ok… Need to have some fresh shower…

Seemed that Naruto doesn't know how to shoot….

If its messy like…this….

Itachi merely looked down at his ruined outfit and grinned devilishly

Awwwww…… How he would love to add this shirt in his 'Naughty Naruto collection'

-

-

-

-

-

-

"aaaawwwww!!! Neji-sama… Please go fas---ahhh ahhha ahh!!!!!! Faster!!!!! Harder!!!!! Nghuuuuuu!!!!!!!"

"haa haa… -groan- My GAWD!!!!! PLEASE FASTER!!! FASTER!!!! HARDER!!!!!"

A pale cock slid in and out, in and out of the tight swallowing hole….

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" spurts of white pearly cum came out of a tan cock and the one on the top grinned…

"Ah…seemed that you cummed earlier than expected…. I think we should go I another round…."

-

-

-

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the screen while he fondled with his balls,

He gripped that base of his cock and squeezed,

Sasuke then pinched his slit and he cried…

Ok…

He needed release…fucking now…

He raised his hand into a familiar hand sign and shouted,

"Bunshin no jutsu!!"

A Sasuke clone poofed out of nowhere and quickly got down into his knees

He stared at his clone and his cock slowly came down… but his shaft is still as hard as rock ok??

So, he henged the clone into a Naruto and ordered it to suck him…

-

-

-

-

The clone, now in Naruto form,

Pulled the pants down and indulged the pulsing length

He immediately deep throated it and hummed

The humming vibrations traveled through his cock then up his brain…

My gawd… This is soo fucking delicious…. Beautiful…. Just fucking beautiful…

And now he have to do this everyday just to satisfy his sexual umm..wait…narusexual needs…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: Time skip:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: ; : :.:.: :.:

Sasuke lay on his bed, spent but his cock still on the air…

Pre-cum dripping…

Fucking holy God!!!!!!

Why cant this erection fade away!!

He fucking need to sleep!!!!!

-

-

-

Sasuke's then got an idea…

Why not use his brothers cock vibrator???

He smirked and got to the bathroom,

Opened the drawer and took out a ring (large) that's connected to a small square shaped controller

His smirked turned devil-ish…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

He quickly hopped up into the bed and inserted the cock ring into his dripping shaft…

He pressed the button and the vibrator shook and Sasuke moaned out in pleasure…

It's a sin to feel like this…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Naruto, the poor uke, searched for his new humping pillow….

He sniffles when he didn't find it and buried his head in the pillow….

Wait,….

Aha!!!!

I'll visit Sasuke teme and convince him to buy a new fox plushie!!!!

Naruto changed his clothes… or rather his panties on his normal orange jumpsuit and shunshin away to the Uchiha manor…

-

-

-

-

-

He arrived at Sasuke's bedroom to find an interesting sight…

Sasuke laying on the stained bed, a cockring still vibrating on his shaft, while he himself was sleeping…

Naruto grinned…

Oh well,

Forget the fox plushie…

He'll just buy it another day….

Just…this time, He'll play with a 'real' toy….

He hopped gently to the bed and stares at the cock infront of him…

Well, time for an action,….

-

-

-

-

-

He lowered his lips so he lightly kissed the tip of the head…

Bit the pounding nerve and Sasuke moaned out unconscionably

He then grasped the cock and pumped it up and down, up and down…

He did that, while tightening and tickling the shaft until Sasuke cummed…

Naruto noticed that it was still erect and he discarded his clothes…

Then took off his panties….

-

-

-

He was about to lower himself on the awaiting cock when he heard the front door open and close…

"Kuso.." Naruto cursed and grabbed his jumpsuit… forgetting the panties and run outside….

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Morning came and Sasuke woke up… feeling refreshed and content…

He glanced down and saw that his length is down…. Thanks all the gods and goddess out there and

…….

Is that…a panty???

End chapter!!!!! 

**Oh!!! And maybe your wondering why its like this ne???**

**Well,**

**This chapter is just plain random….**

**I'm really sorry!!!!! X3**

**But a reviewer…. Said that I need to give Sasuke and Neji a chance…. So maybe…I'll make a Sasuke lime then Neji next… after Itachi though!!!!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!!!!!**


End file.
